boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening and closing sequences
The same sort of opening and closing sequences are used at the beginning and end of every episode of Boohbah: 'Opening' As a child calls out the word "Boohbah......", the glowing Boohball emerges from the ocean and soars through the sky, with a rainbow ribbon in its wake. The ball passes by numerous children in a few different countries, who dance and frolic around as the ball tickles them. The Boohball goes to either two or three of the following countries in the opening - two countries in most international versions of the show, and three in the North American version: * Australia * China * Ecuador * Egypt * France * Germany * India * Jamaica * Japan * Namibia * Russia * South Africa * Spain * United Kingdom * United States After it ends its flight, the ball plunges onto a grassy hill and the Boohzone appears in a wash of colour, followed by the show's logo. We follow the ball upward as it leaves behind numerous bubbles and a spiralling ribbon... ...and go inside it to come across five furry, colourful atoms of power and light, each one of which is asleep in its charger pod. The pods eventually go from gently revolving around to rapidly spinning around, and as children voiceovers roll call, the Boohbahs - Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah, and Jingbah - wake up and move their eyes around. The Boohbahs hoist themselves out of their pods and, with the call of "Booh!", fly out of the Boohball and into the Boohzone. Each one assembles into a circle, does the power hum, and sends a beam of light down into the centre of the zone, which flashes wildly as the Boohbahs fly and spin all over the place. 'Closing' At the end of each episode's Boohbah dance, a rainbow tint floods the Boohzone and a child calls out "Boohbah" one more time - this is the cue for the Boohbahs to leave the Boohzone. The Boohbahs fly out of their area, form their skydiver formation, and send another light beam to the Boohball. The Boohbahs return to the Boohball, where each one nestles into its respective pod, retracts its head, and falls asleep. As the pods slowly circle around each other, a child is heard calling out "Boohbah", and the Boohball begins to depart for another country; the Boohbahs' pods go into a whirling dervish, the Boohzone disappears, and the ball - soaring into the sunset - leaves its hill and resumes its flight around the world. Trivia * Some episodes leave out the shots of Zing Zing Zingbah and Jumbah sleeping as the pods circle around, speed up the Boohzone's disappearance, and include a fuller shot of the ball leaving the hill. * When we go inside the Boohball to see the Boohbahs in their pods, the pods spin counter-clockwise only once; after Zumbah wakes up and before Jingbah wakes up, they spin clockwise. At the end of the show, when the Boohbahs go back to bed and their pods circle around rapidly to get the Boohball moving, they spin counter-clockwise once again. * In the American version, the closing sequence as mentioned above is used as a bridge between the Boohbahs' dance and the children's dances ("Look What I Can Do!"). Instead of ending with that sequence, each episode now ends with clips of the Boohbah dances from, usually, the previous and next episodes. * When the Boohball drops into the hill forming the spiral after it travels, it makes a splashing sound, the spiral is like water, and it's kind of making a similar water sound. * When the Boohball travels visiting kids, all the places it visits are animated, like the houses, the buildings, the trees, grass, and the people from the distance. * The Boohball travels to many different places all around, but it doesn't seem to ever visit Canada. * The Storypeople are never featured in either the opening or the closing sequence, because they live in Storyworld which is constantly the middle of the episode. Gallery Opening sequence Vlcsnap-2015-04-16-07h57m06s136.jpg|The Boohball soars into Russia... U303P20T17D20876F206DT20060406175811.jpg|...and past Egypt Snapshot 2 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Zumbah in their pod Snapshot 3 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png| Zing Zing Zingbah in their pod Snapshot 4 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Jumbah in their pod Snapshot 2 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Humbah wakes up Snapshot 3 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Zumbah wakes up Snapshot 4 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Zing Zing Zingbah wakes up Snapshot 5 (24-02-2018 5-58 PM).png|Jumbah wakes up Snapshot 6 (24-02-2018 5-58 PM).png|Jingbah wakes up Snapshot 1 (13-05-2019 7-06 PM).png|Humbah lifts out of their pod Snapshot 2 (13-05-2019 7-06 PM).png|Zumbah lifts out of their pod Snapshot 3 (13-05-2019 7-07 PM).png|Zing Zing Zingbah lifts out of their pod Snapshot 4 (13-05-2019 7-07 PM).png|Jumbah lifts out of their pod Snapshot 5 (13-05-2019 7-07 PM).png|Jingbah lifts out of their pod Closing sequence Snapshot 8 (13-05-2019 7-28 PM).png|Flying back to the Boohball Skydive position 2.PNG|Heading towards the Boohball Snapshot 9 (13-05-2019 7-29 PM).png|Disappearing into the Boohball... Snapshot 10 (13-05-2019 8-02 PM).png|Zing Zing Zingbah nestles into their pod Snapshot 11 (13-05-2019 8-02 PM).png|Jingbah nestles into their pod Snapshot 12 (13-05-2019 8-02 PM).png|Zumbah nestles into their pod Snapshot 13 (13-05-2019 8-02 PM).png|Humbah nestles into their pod Snapshot 14 (13-05-2019 8-03 PM).png|Jumbah nestles into their pod Her pod.jpeg|Humbah goes to sleep Zumbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg|Zumbah goes to sleep Zing Zing Zingbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg|Zing Zing Zingbah goes to sleep Jumbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg|Jumbah goes to sleep Jingbah is sleeping in her pod.jpeg|Jingbah goes to sleep Snapshot 1 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png Category:Sequences Category:Opening and Closing